The field of aviation encompasses many different versions of manned and unmanned aircraft. The vast majority of readily accessible, affordable manned and unmanned aircraft are fixed wing designs that require the use of a hangar or ramp space for storage, and an air strip for take-off and landing. To obviate this need, in some cases, tools are used to minimize the need for ramps or landing areas through the use of sling-shot mechanisms (for takeoff) or landing catches (for landing). In either case, the ease and efficiency of fixed wing design is often off-set by the need of ramp space or these additional tools. These requirements increase the overall cost of operating the aircraft, and can render it inaccessible to the average citizen. In addition, most manned and unmanned aircraft rely on traditional controls and require training and expertise to operate them. The degree of difficulty and knowledge required to operate these aircraft is often multiple times that of driving a traditional automobile, which may limit access to and growth in the industry.
In contrast, High Speed vertical takeoff and landing (VTOL) aircraft can be operated without use of an air strip. A large number of VTOL aircraft in use today are in the form of tilt-rotor, ducted, and dedicated lift system aircraft, and are employed by various militaries throughout the world. The overall complexity of the tilt-rotor aircraft generally limits their use to well trained, professional pilots. However, the many advantages of the tilt-rotor platform, including vertical lifting capabilities combined with the speed and efficiency of a conventional fixed wing aircraft, if available to the general public, could revolutionize the aviation industry.